Usually antibodies to treatment drugs, substances of abuse or hormones are not commercially available unless there is wide market. Treatment drugs, such as buprenorphine, are unlikely to have antibodies developed until the efficacy of the drug is established. Therefore, this laboratory is developing antibodies to buprenorphine in order to establish a radioimmunoassay. Mice have been immunized with buprenorphine and demonstrate the presence of antibodies on initial tests. Spleen cells will be harvested and fused to myeloma cells to produce cell lines. Testing for production of antibodies in the cell line will be carried out and any clones producing highly specific and high affinity antibodies will be isolated. Buprenorphine antibodies will be used to establish a radioimmunoassay so that the drug may be quantitated in urine, plasma and tissue extracts. Other drugs that antibodies may be raised against include amphetamine and metamphetamine, cocaine and cocaine metabolites, and metachloropheylpiperazine (mCPP). Antibodies are also presently being raised against vasopressin and rat prolactin, for which commercially available antibodies are limited.